Burn Chocolate
by Constantinest
Summary: Apa yang dinginkan Doflamingo adalah malam Valentine yang menyenangkan, bukannya seperti ini! Sendirian meminum Wine dan Coklat sambil melihat kekasihnya yang sedang sibuk/"Ah kurasa aku ada ide yang menarik, fufufu."/ Tentu bukan Doflamingo namanya kalau menakhlukan wanita saja tak becus. For Event Manis pahit coklat.


**Burn Chocolate**

**Rated M **

**Oda sensei**

**By Constantinest**

**Pairing Doflamingo x Boa Hancock**

**Warning : Dont Like dont read**

Pria itu tersenyum bukan lebih tepatnya menyeringai, namun dibalik seringainya itu ia menyimpan kekesalan di dalam hatinya. Yah, ini Valentine bukan? Seharusnya ia mendapatkan coklat dari wanita yang diinginkannya bukan?

Bukan hanya coklat tapi mungkin juga berbagai kegiatan manis lainnya seperti bercinta mungkin?

Namun apa yang ia lakukan disini? Meminum anggur merah miliknya sendirian sambil menatap wanita berrambut panjang yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di balik komputernya.

Ia meneguk winenya perlahan, kemudian menyeringai lagi. Senyuman tak berhenti terukir diwajahnya walaupun ia kesal sekarang.

Kalau mengingat tahun lalu, yah tahun lalu ia belum bertemu dengan wanita ini dan masih menghabiskan waktu dengan kehidupan liarnya dengan berbagai macam wanita. Bukan cuma itu ia juga mendapatkan berbagai coklat walaupun cuma satu jenis coklat yang ia sukai.

Yah, coklat yang tidak terlalu manis bahkan cenderung pahit.

Namun Doflamingo menyukainya, Donquixote Doflamingo pengusaha kaya milik Smile corp kini memilih untuk pulang cepat dan bertemu dengan kekasihnya.

Ia berharap Hancock akan menyiapkan sesuatu yang spesial di hari kasih sayang ini. Namun apa yang ia dapat, ia malah meminum wine yang ia buka barusan dan ia sendirian.

Kekasihnya itu lebih memilih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya mendesign pakaian untuk ditampilkan pada fashion weeknya dua minggu lagi. Tapi baginya itu adalah besok.

Bahkan wanita itu tak mau repot-repot melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang mengerutu di sofa.

"Cih, bagaimana bisa wanita itu memperlakukan aku seperti ini? Satu-satunya wanita yang bisa cuek kepadaku pada saat hari Valentine itu hanya dia! Ah, bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta kepada wanita dingin itu? Bahkan dia tak mau peduli kepadaku? Aku baru saja pulang dari Itali dan ini yang kudapat?" Doflamingo mengoceh sambil memperhatikan punggung Hancock.

Yah wanita itu benar-benar sibuk sampai-sampai tak mau menyambutnya.

Namun itu yang disukai darinya, Boa Hancock, wanita itu berbeda dari wanita yang sering ditemuinya. Hancock mungkin adalah tipikal wanita 1 : 1000, yah wanita cantik dengan sifat dan kata-kata membunuh.

Sudah berapa kali umpatan dilontarkannya dulu pada waktu mereka bertemu? Sudah 10x Hancock menolak pria itu, sudah 1 tahun ia mendekati Hancock dan akhirnya Doflamingo berhasil.

Ia berhasil mendapatkan kepercayaannya dan mengubah sifat playboynya menjadi sifat kebalikannya, bukankah itu usaha yang bagus bukan? Bahkan Corazon, adiknya sendiri tak percaya bahwa kakaknya hanya mengejar satu wanita.

Mengejar? Bukannya Doflamingo biasanya dikejar?

Doflamingo berdiri dari sofanya berjalan memasuki ruangan dimana Hancock berkerja, ia memeluk wanita itu dari belakang dan membuat Hancock terkejut.

"Doffy, apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku! Aku sedang bekerja," seru Hancock berusaha melepaskan pelukan pria itu. Namun Doflamingo sendiri adalah pria dengan tubuh besar dan kekuatan Hancock tak mempan terhadapnya.

"Hancock-chan, tak bisakah kau melayaniku dulu? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu dan ini yang ku dapat? Kau lupa kalau hari ini hari Valentine?"

Hancock masih berkutat dengan layar laptopnya dan setengah tak peduli akan ucapan Doflamingo.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku sibuk. Kau lihat aku mendapatkan banyak coklat, pilihlah mana yang kau suka. Kau boleh membukanya," ucapnya menawarkan.

"Cih, aku tak menginginkan coklatmu Hancock, yang kuinginkan kau bersamaku di ranjang kita."

Hancock terdiam, kemudian menarik nafas panjang lalu menoleh menatap Doflamingo bahkan ia juga berdiri dari kursinya, memeluk pria itu, ia tahu bahwa pria itu mungkin membutuhkan sedikit perhatian darinya. "Maaf Doffy, tapi kau tahu aku sibuk hari ini."

"Yah aku tahu. Tapi tak bisakah kau memperhatikanku sebentar saja?" tanya Dofla menatap wanita yang sedang memeluknya itu, ia tahu bahwa Hancock berusaha menghiburnya tapi.

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu Doffy, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku. Kalau pekerjaan ini selesai. Aku berjanji, aku milikmu sepenuhnya,"

Doflamingo menyeringai, tapi ia tidak puas dengan ucapan kekasihnya itu. Yah yang ia inginkan hari ini bukan besok atau bahkan menunggu sampai selesai. "Entalah Hancock," ucap Doflamingo.

"Kau menyebalkan Doffy!" ucap Hancock melepaskan pelukannya dari pria itu dan kembali ke layar monitornya.

Doflamingo terdiam, ia kesal dengan sifat wanita keras kepala ini. Ia keluar dari ruangan itu dengan cepat kemudian melihat berbagai macam coklat yang berada di ruangan itu.

Yah berbagai macam coklat yang ia dapat bahkan sepertinya kekasihnya yang manis itu juga mendapatkan banyak coklat.

Doflamingo memilah coklat itu membuka coklat yang menurutnya menarik. Pertama dari Baby 5, ah gadis cantik itu memberikan coklat kesukaannya Burn chocolate, coklat yang sedikit menyebapkan sensai panas akibat rum yang berada didalamnya. Doflamingo memakannya dan mencoba untuk menikmati rasanya yang begitu nikmat, perpaduan minuman rum dan coklat yang mengilitik lidahnya.

Perlahan coklat itu sedikit membuatnya berkhayal bagaimana kalau Hancock menyuapi coklat yang dimakannya lewat mulut, bukankah itu manis?

"Ah, kurasa aku memiliki ide yang menarik dengan coklat ini." pikiran nakal Doflamingo mulai menyusun rencana licik untuk kekasihnya itu, yah berbagai macam cara Doflamingo lakukan untuk mendapatkan Hancock dan ia berhasil.

Kali ini sudah dipastikan tak ada yang bisa menolak pesona dari Donquixote Doflamingo.

Doflamingo mengambil berbagai macam bungkusan coklat yang tergeletak di lantai, ia membawa semuanya menuju dapur, menghancurkan semuanya dengan blender dan air serta ia juga menambahkan akohol yang cukup tinggi kedalam minuman itu.

Bukankah itu adalah ide yang brilian? Dulu ketika mereka pertama kali bercinta sebelum mereka mengenal satu sama lain itu juga karena ia mabuk bukan?

"Seharusnya aku tak melakukan ini, tapi Hancock-chan kau tak memberiku pilihan lain fufufu."

Yah minuman coklat yang nikmat sudah tersaji bahkan Doflamingo juga menghias gelas itu dengan buah-buahan agar membuatnya semakin menarik atau mungkin untuk menghilangkan kecurigaan kekasihnya itu.

Ia membawa gelas itu menuju ruangan Hancock dan wanita itu masih bekerja keras dengan designnya membuat Doflamingo menghela nafas atas kegigihan wanita itu.

"_Dear_, aku tahu kau pasti lelah. Aku sudah membuatkanmu minuman coklat anggap saja ini coklat pemberianku, minumlah fufufu." Doflamingo menyodorkan gelas dan menaruhnya diatas meja.

Hancock menoleh, "Kau tak memasukan benda lain kedalam minuman ini bukan?"

"Hancock, kenapa kau berkata sekejam itu? Aku benar-benar tulus membuatkan ini untukmu, yah sekalian menghabiskan coklat dari para penggemar kita fufufu."

Hancock mengambil gelas itu, ia menatap kekasihnya dengan ragu kemudian meminumnya secara peralahan. "Bagaimana? Enak?"

Hancock meminumnya sampai habis, sebenarnya ia tak ingin Doflamingo tersakiti mengingat pria itu sudah mau repot-repot membuatkannya minuman coklat.

"Nikmat, benar-benar nikmat. Kau pintar sekali membuat minuman Doffy, hanya saja aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan minuman itu."

"Apa?"

"Panas, yah tubuhku merasa sedikit hangat." Wajah Hancock sedikit memerah, Doflamingo yang melihatnya semakin menyeringai puas.

"Mungkin itu karena campuran coklat yang diberikan Baby 5 untukku, kau tahu coklat kesukaanku adalah coklat dengan sedikit rasa Rum. Kurasa tercampur dengan coklat yang lain,"

Wajah Boa Hancock semakin memerah, "Ah begitu ya? Mungkin karena itu aku merasa hangat seperti ini," ucap Hancock dan kembali duduk dikursinya, ia mencoba untuk fokus kedalam pekerjaannya namun tak bisa.

"Kurasa kepalaku pusing, apa yang kau berikan kepadaku Doflamingo?!" Hancock membentak pria itu, walaupun mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih tetapi sifat Hancock yang sedikit tidak memperlakukan Doflamingo sebagai kekasihnya masih belum pudar.

"Tenanglah dear, ini aku membawakan coklat yang lain fufufu," tawanya kemudian memakan coklat yang ia keluarkan dari saku celananya.

"Ngomong-ngomong ini hadiah coklat dariku, aku belum memberikan coklat untukmu bukan?" ucap Doflamingo mengeluarkan sekotak coklat manis dari sakunya. Hancock menerimanya tetapi ia menaruhnya kemeja, "Kepalaku pusing Doffy!" ucapnya, "Kurasa aku harus ke kamar,"

"Mau kutemani fufufu?" tanya Doflamingo sambil melumat coklatnya. "Sini berikan aku ciuman dulu untuk kekasihmu sebelum kau tidur,"

Hancock memeluk Doflamingo, atau lebih tepatnya mendorong Doflamingo. Untung saja pria itu memiliki kekuatan yang cukup bagus untuk menopang Hancock, wajah kekasihnya itu memerah dan benar-benar manis.

Doflamingo benar-benar tak bisa tahan dengan kekasihnya, tentu kalau kau memiliki seorang kekasih yang tercantik di dunia apa yang kau inginkan?

Doflamingo mencium Hancock dengan lembut dan wanita itu menerimanya rasanya rangsangan akohol itu benar-benar membuatnya linglung. Doflamingo melumat bibir wanita itu dengan perlahan rasa minuman coklat itu benar-benar terasa di mulut Hancock dan membuat Doflamingo semakin bernafsu untuk menjelajahi mulut indah itu.

Hancock mendesah dengan permainan Doflamingo, pikiran wanita itu sudah benar-benar tak sadarkan diri dan itu membuat wanita itu pasrah dengan permainan pria itu. Doflamingo memainkan lidahnya dan Hancock menerimanya, bahkan Hancock lebih pasrah dan menurut membuat Doflamingo semakin senang bermain dengannya.

Doflamingo mencium kecil leher Hancock, menggigitnya perlahan dan menjilatnya. "Ah, ah Doffy. Hentikan, kepalaku pusing."

"Tenanglah Hancock-chan kau akan baik-baik saja setelah ini fufufu."

Doflamingo memeluk wanita itu mencium setiap inci kulitnya yang putih mulus dan memainkan payudara milik wanita itu. Hancock mendesah tertahan atas permainan kekasihnya itu, bahkan ia tak melawan ketika Doflamingo mulai melepaskan pakaian mereka, tangan Doflamingo yang ramping dengan lembut menyentuh dada Hancock membuatnya menjerit perlahan.

"Kau menyukainya Hancock-chan fufufu,"

Wanita itu hanya mengganguk kemudian mencium Doflamingo lagi, sementara tangan Hancock mulai menarik rambut kuning pria itu dan menekannya memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Doflamingo benar-benar tak bisa menahan nafsunya lagi dengan segera ia menyatukan dirinya dengan wanita itu, desahan memenuhi ruangan itu dan kemudian baik Doflamingo melenguh dan mengeluarkan sesuatu kedalam tubuh Hancock.

Doflamingo berbaring di atas dada Hancock dan wanita itu mengulus rambut kuning pria itu, "Kau menyebalkan, kau lupa aku sudah mengerjakan tugas?"

"Fufufu, aku tahu Hancock-chan. Akan kubantu kau, bagaimana apakah aku dimaafkan?"

Hancock tersenyum kecil, "Baiklah, tapi besok kau harus membantuku seharian okay?"

"Baiklah, kalau itu membuatmu senang fufufu,"

"Baguslah kebetulan aku sedang membutuhkan orang untuk menjadi asisten Ivankov,"

Doflamingo mennyerit, "Apa Ivankov? Kau serius Hancock itu membunuhku kau tahu!"

"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji kepadaku?"

"Fufufu, ternyata kau licik juga Hancok. Pantas aku menyukaimu, fufufu."

"Tentu," ucap Hancock menyeringai, "Tapi aku serius atau jangan harap kau mendapatkan jatah satu bulan kemudian."

"Eh, satu bulan?! Tentu aku tidak akan macam-macam. Ngomong-ngomong _Happy Valentine dear_, fufufu. Bagaimana kalau ronde kedua?"

**-The end-**

**A/N " Dedikasi untuk event Manis pahit Coklat, kurasa aku memilih yang manis. "**

**Thanks Review please :)**


End file.
